


soothouse oneshots

by sootcharlie



Category: soothouse
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootcharlie/pseuds/sootcharlie
Summary: back with more oneshots for a dead channel PogU
Relationships: Soothouse - Relationship, like the entire group
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. intro / rules

heyhey! as some people may have noticed, my other oneshot book was deleted, this was for multiple reasons but it was mainly due to not wanting the book to be associated w a certain person! ^^;;

i'll write basically anything that isn't nsfw, but if im not comfy w something ill be sure to state it :D

i also specialize in writing charlie-centric, wilbur-centric, or jack-centric works :) i will write works centered on the other members but those may take me longer !


	2. hospital visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> req from Goatly_Sacrifices : hello !! loved your last book so i'm happy to see you again :) if you wouldn't mind could you write something wilbur-centric where he's in the hospital? maybe from like a car accident or a bad injury or even something like a seizure. i'm not picky on the cause, just on the search for some good wilbur angst and your stories are always good so i've come to the right place <3  
> \---  
> :D i haven't written wilbur angst recently so this may be a bit rough but i still hope you enjoy!

Now, the Soothouse may have been in crazy scenarios sometimes. Such as almost drowning each other, stapling bread to trees, and in general the weirdest stuff that they see from their Reddit videos. But the last thing in the world that they expected was to actually be in the hospital for one of their friends.

The gang sat in the waiting room, all in different areas as they waited around for the nurse to come back. They didn’t know how long it had been since they checked into the place. An hour at least is what most of them came to the conclusion of, seeing how dark it was outside.

They had idly chatted throughout, albeit the conversations all held a hint of anxiety to them. Don’t get them wrong, they mostly knew that Wilbur was fine, but at the same time, that was their friend lying in a hospital bed.

And when you have a pretty tight-knit group of friends that does dumb shit almost every day without consequence, it’s no surprise they’d immediately worry when they actually get injured for the dumb shit in question.

Footsteps made all of them go quiet, and then..

“..Are you all here for Wilbur Soot?” The nurse’s voice cut through the silence, catching the attention of everyone.

“Yeah, we are!” Rhianna responded, looking around the room until she saw where the nurse was standing. She was motioning for the group to follow. 

The group went down multiple hallways, trailing behind each other until the nurse lead them to a wooden door, gently pushing it open. Inside, Wilbur was lying down, chest slowly rising and falling at a steady pace.

Sleeping. Safe.

Even though there was what appeared to be a cast wrapped around his arm. They could work out the primary cause for that later.

“He’s doing fine, it’s not anything life-threatening. Though, you will have to keep a close eye on him for a few days.” And just like that, they were left in the room with their sleeping friend.

Rhianna was the first one to sit down, making her way to the chair closest to Wilbur.

“Well, it’s gonna be a long night, so let’s get situated.” Matt said, taking a seat next to the purple-texted girl. He adjusted his glasses a bit before looking at everyone else who also settled themselves in the room.

Charlie and David were pressed against each other on the floor, seemingly showing random posts that they find to each other.

Dan was leaning nearby the door, also scrolling through his phone, accompanied by Jack. Some random soundbytes played from the red-texted man’s phone, scaring most of the group and getting multiple lighthearted swears thrown at him. 

“I could’ve been drinking water or something you fucker!” Charlie yelped, before turning his attention back to David’s phone.

“Do any of you know.. how he got injured?” Rhianna asked, looking all of them in the eyes. Dan was the first one to respond, but it was a firm ‘no’, followed by the rest of them.

“I saw him at the party, but he didn’t appear to be injured beforehand.” Jack mentioned, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning his head back with a sigh. 

“Shouldn’t worry too much, what matters most now is that he’s okay.” Dan said, slightly smiling after that. The lighthearted tone in his voice surely made the mood of the once slightly uncomfortable room a lot better. 

\---

It was about an hour later, and the room had went from a tense silence to an calming chat between the group of friends. Shifting of the blankets and a slight groan from Wilbur made all the conversations drop, and the musician felt multiple eyes on him while he was still readjusting to being awake.

The first thing he noticed was, of course, being in a hospital room. That wasn’t something you normally wake up to. 

He almost panicked. Key word, almost, until he saw his friends.

“Wil!” 

“Wilbur Sooot!” 

“Are you good?”

“Are you dying right now?”

Multiple of their voices immediately caught his attention, and he slightly groaned, feeling a small headache start to form already. Not only did he have to worry about his what appeared to be broken arm, he now realized that he has to deal with a headache too. 

It was just not going in his favor.

He tries to piece together why he’s even in the hospital in the first place. Maybe a bad headache isn’t helping him remember, though. He’s barely able to think. Everything’s hazy to him, he notes to himself, slightly scared.

He should remember why he’s here. He should remember something, no, just anything in general that isn’t his name and his friend’s faces right now. But he just feels terrible, barely able to tell his rights from his wrongs at this point. He starts crying.

“I’m- I’m so sorry for worrying you guys. I never meant to, I just-” His voice broke and he pulled his sleeves up to rub at his eyes. He felt absolutely terrible. Not just from the massive headache he had, but from the realization that he worried his friends. They were here because of him. 

It was all his fau-

“Don’t even say that, Wil.” Dan interrupted him. 

Oh, he said that all out loud. Fuck.

The red-texted man cleared his throat, looking at his friend before continuing. Rhianna put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You’re our friend! I know it’s probably just weird to come to waking up inside of a hospital and suddenly ‘oh everyone’s here because of me’, but it’s because we care. Also, it’s basic human decency to check up on your friend when he’s in the hospital. I think.” He finished, out of breath at the end. But the small smile from Wilbur made it all worth it in the end. 

“..Thanks, Dan.”

“Course.”

David piped in soon after.

“Yeah, and if someone’s fucking with you for any reason, let us know. We’ll help you out.”

\---

“So, let me get this straight. You’re in the hospital because you didn’t get the aux cord at the party, and in turn, you punched someone in the face, and fell off the stairs.”

“Yep.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, Wil.”


End file.
